Freak Desires
by MarleyTate
Summary: The children of THE children who defeated Voldermort are at Hogwarts, and they're more confused than ever. Rose Weasley is just trying to prove herself, Scorpious Malfoy wants to shake his father's bad name, and Albus Potter wants to stand up to his older brother, James. But when people start disappearing, and they are sent to get the only one who could help them, things get messy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is the author here. I revised the first chapter (which I am sorry to say was my crappiest one). Thank you for reading! I have had so much fun writing this story, and it gets better as you read on, I promise! Please review. Also, please note that I do not own Harry Potter. Even though I wish I did. **

Chapter One: Rose Weasley

Rose tried to look cool as her mother waved goodbye, but a burst of emotion spread through her and she realized how much she would miss her mother. She waved back, a bit sadly, and smiled to put her mom at ease.

The train sped off, catapulting Rose Weasley into her fifth year at Hogwarts. She looked around the cabin and took in her surroundings; which were mainly people. Hugo (of course) was off with his friends, doing his own thing like a little brother would. Vera Quimby (Rose's best friend), Albus, Fred and Molly (who were brother and sister), and Scorpious Malfoy were all laughing and joking together. She decided she wouldn't mention the fact that she was in a compartment with a Malfoy to either of her parents; especially her dad. A few moments later Rose felt a warm tap on her shoulder.

It was Molly; her bright eyed, freckled cousin with a peculiar sense of style and something always up her sleeve. "Rosy, these peppermint jellybeans are _delicious_!" She beamed, holding out her hand as to offer Rose some. She took one suspiciously, studying it.

"You try one first," she contemplated warily. Molly shrugged and popped a few in her mouth. "See! They're amazing!" Rose watched Molly until she swallowed.

"Okaaay…" Roe took a tiny bite of the jellybean and spit it out immediately. It tasted like vomit, and one glance at its pea green color made Rose realize that it looked like it too.

"Molly Weasley! I should never trust you." Rose grouched, throwing the beans out the cracked window.

"Don't be such a hothead," Molly countered, turning towards Vera and decided to have some fun teasing her.

"So, Quimby, I heard that you were going to try actually wearing your tie properly this year…" Molly teased, making Vera's cheeks turn red and her chin rise in defiance.

"That was a dare and, don't deny it, made for a very interesting conversation starter." Vera replied. Last year she was dared by Alexander Puff to wear her tie any way she wanted, _except_ for around her neck the proper way. It was very entertaining for the lot of them and Vera got fifty galleons out of it.

Rose, sensing Vera's discomfort, decided to change the subject to Quidditch, and both Albus and Scorpious were immediately raptured. Molly stared out the window passively and Fred started to wolf down his orange package of pumpkin pasties.

"Have you seen the new FireStrikes? My parents said I could get one if I paid for half!" Albus announced cheerfully, absolutely glowing with pride. Rose nodded approvingly. However popular Albus was now, he would be the most admired fifth year at Hogwarts if he got this latest broom hit by the beginning of Quidditch tryouts. A pang of uneasiness shot through Rose. She hoped the tryouts would not come up anytime soon.

"Hey, Rose," Scorpious remarked, snapping her out of her spiraling thoughts. "You should try out for Quidditch! We could use a good keeper this year." He shook his head. "Don Paisley is not going to cut it this time. We desperately need talent." _Well there goes that._ Rose thought as her hope turned to dread.

Rose shifted uncomfortably as everybody watched for her reaction. "Actually, I…"

"Rose here is too scared to try out. She doesn't want to risk being denied." Vera interrupted in her classic blunt way. She even flipped her hair to get the attitude going.

"Jeez, thanks Vera. Way to keep the honesty thing going strong." Rose grumbled, folding her arms across her chest. She looked over at Albus, her crazy, black haired cousin, whose mouth was hanging open like a door on hinges.

"But, you're in Gryffindor, aren't you? Being fearless is kind of our thing." Albus stuttered. "That, and no cousin of mine is going to fail at Quidditch. I've seen you play! You're bloody brilliant!" Rose opened her mouth when Vera, very gracefully, interrupted again.

"Actually, Al, being _brave_ is our thing. Fearless and brave are different." Vera could be annoying like this sometimes. Albus waved his hand at her and turned his attention back to Rose.

"So, Rosy? Will you try out? Please…?" Albus drew the please out and even got down on the dirty floor so he could kneel and make a puppy dog face.

By the end of the train ride, Rose hadn't budged on the matter one centimeter. She was adamant about not trying out. The look on her face was enough, and she saw Albus start to give up. As they came back from changing into their new robes, defeat was written all over his face, and triumph all over Rose's.

The arrival was as normal as ever. They rode the carriages down to the Great Hall and all chatted with their old friends. After the sortings were finished, and Gryffindor got sixty-seven new students, the feast began and food appeared all over the tables. Everything Rose could ever imagine wanting after a long train ride was waiting for her at arm's reach. She piled her plate with food and tried not to laugh too hard at Scorpious' quirky jokes. She never knew he was this likeable. He was surely not anything that her father had warned her he was. Maybe he had just been thinking of his dad.

After dessert, Rose was bursting and couldn't possibly eat anymore, but both Scorpious and Albus, who she happened to be sitting by, were still piling on seconds and thirds. Rose stared wide eyed at Scorpious' messy plate with wonder and amazement. The gold rim around the white porcelain was now covered with chocolate sauce and cinnamon covered apples from the delicious pie that was all Rose had eaten for dessert.

Scorpious glanced over and then did a double take when he realized that Rose was staring at him. "Wha?" He asked, his words slurring over his full mouth. Rose stared and suddenly started laughing a real, big belly laugh. Scorpious swallowed and raised his eyebrows. "What's so funny?" He asked, looking a little irked.

Rose suppressed the giggles and shook her head. "You are! I'm sorry, I just didn't realize… never mind. How can you eat all that food?"

Scorpious shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe I just have a really stretchy stomach." His eyes were sparkling, and made Rose wonder if he would be a good friend. He _was_ the new captain of the Quidditch team, and a prefect, and a Gryffindor, which had never happened in the history of the Malfoy's before. And he seemed nice…

Rose decided to go for it, even if her dad wouldn't like it.

"It would be awesome if we had classes together!" she smiled cheerfully, "You seem like a really neat guy, Scorpious."

Scorpious smiled. "Just call me Scor."

...

The beginning of the year was always the hardest. At least, that's what Hermione had told Rose. She had to get a good start, become acquainted with the teachers, and learn their teaching styles. That, and Rose felt awful. She had a cold, and during the past two hours alone, had sneezed all over somebody, lost her voice, and earned herself a detention for falling asleep in class. Rose _never_ got detentions. She hoped her mother wouldn't hear about it.

All Rose ever wanted was to be brilliant like her parents. But it seemed that she couldn't even be good enough right now.

Vera, noticing how sad Rose looked, decided to sit down with Rose and try to cheer her up. Unfortunately for Rose, Vera's version of "cheering up" included her venting about all her problems, which all seemed to be about James Potter; Rose's _other_ cousin (she had many cousins!).

Rose, who could not talk, worked on a Charms essay that was due in a little less than a week and nodded at all the right parts.

"I just feel like he doesn't see me at all!" Vera cried, very distraught. "I think about him night and day, and he only says hi when we see each other in the halls."

_You poor, poor thing._ Rose though sarcastically, still mainly focusing on her writing. Who would ever want to be with James anyways?

"Maybe I should just start flirting with Scorpious. See if it gets me anywhere…" Vera wondered aloud. Her words, however, snapped Rose out of her trance and she glared at Vera, who noticed and widened her eyes innocently. "What?"

Rose could barely speak, and it was only in a hoarse whisper, but she did anyways. "No, no, no! Please, just stick to James. Scorpious doesn't need to be played with!" Even though her voice was soft, it was powerful enough to convey the frantic fear that Rose felt. Vera raised her eyebrows.

"Why? Do you fancy him?" Vera wiggled her eyebrows goofily.

"No, I do not." Rose replied hoarsely, looking down at her parchment. But some little part of Rose, deep as it was, was shouting yes. Yes, she did fancy Scorpious.

Rose ignored it and kept on with her work. What a silly thought. She had to please her parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Albus Potter

"Okay, here's the plan." Albus unfolded the Marauder's Map that he had (sneakily) "borrowed" from his dad, which was surprising given how loud and clumsy he was. Albus delved into the depths of the map until he found what he was looking for; a single broom cupboard that looked quite ordinary, but was also Filch's favorite place to keep his things.

"See this here?" Albus pointed to a tiny set of footprints that had Professor Slughorn's name stamped right beside it. "We'll have to get past the old potion's master, and then somehow avoid Peeves…" He looked at Scorpious to see how this was working out in his mind. Scorpious' eyes were glinting in such a way that made Albus want to hug him and stay away at the same time.

Scorpious took out a handful of black looking crystals from his pocket. "We can use these midnights to distract him. They are very useful. It'll create a huge puff of black ink so that we can escape unseen. They won't know what hit them!"

"Brilliant!" Albus cheered. "After we get past those two, we shouldn't have any problem getting into the cupboard."

And such was the bad habit that both these boys had developed. Even Scorpious, Gryffindor Prefect, was involved in all of these pranks since the day they started at Hogwarts, and had a knack for not being seen or heard. He had never been caught once. Albus, on the other hand, was clumsy and uncoordinated, but usually came up with good plans. He was the one who got detentions frequently and was known as a prankster.

The plan was to get into Filch's cupboard and rig the door so that when it opened, stink bombs would go off like fireworks at the world's biggest Quidditch match. It was simple, classic, and old, but Albus was bored. He had to do _something_ to pass the time.

Albus walked down the hallway, the map tucked safely in his pocket, when he was blocked by a tall sixth year with dark brown hair and muscled arms. Albus tried to pass, but he wouldn't let him. Finally, James turned around and ruffled Albus' hair. Albus hated when people ruffled his hair; especially his older Pratt brother, who amused himself by making Albus miserable.

"James." Albus grumbled curtly, sticking his chin out. James, acting surprised, tucked his chin in and crossed his arms.

"Albus." He said in a mock high voice. Albus shoved his way past his older brother and continued down the hallway, rolling his eyes at the laughter that echoed along with him.

Albus was used to being absolutely adored. He was a smooth-talking, master pranking, ladies' man. He didn't have a bad mind, either, and passed with good marks. But, James, well, he was better at smooth talking, prank pulling, and passing his classes. And James was better looking too; he was Harry Potter's hunk son.

Albus thanked the Lord that James wasn't his twin.

The hallway began to clear out for lunch. Albus' stomach growled as he peered inside the Great Hall and he saw all his friends eating. Rose, his cousin, was working on some sort of assignment while eating, which surprised Albus, because she never waited to do her assignments. Rose was anything but a procrastinator.

Albus decided that he'd better hurry up so he could eat something. Quickly and quietly, he made his way to the dark meeting spot Scor and him had chosen and waited. Unfortunately, the abandoned corner was sticky and damp, and by the time Scorpious arrived, he had sweated two stains into the armpits of his white shirt.

"Where've you been, mate? Did you want me to sweat to death?" Albus muttered, taking a handful of midnights from Scorpious.

"Sorry, I just had to do something really quick. Now come on!" Scor replied.

They both ran down the corridor and snuck around the corner. Albus pulled out the map and looked at it. Slughorn was just around the bend, talking to Amelia Dugwood. Albus and Scor looked at each other, nodded, and watched as the midnights went sailing through the air and crashed down onto the floor.

Albus watched in wonder as they exploded on impact, sending shocks of inky smoke into the air around Slughorn. They tiptoed across the area and left Slughorn coughing in the black puff behind them.

And then they heard Peeves. He came gallivanting down the hallway shouting and cackling. Albus let out a shout as Scorpious pulled him into an empty classroom and was immediately repentant. Peeves turned towards the classroom and started creeping around, searching for the source of the noise. Scorpious kept his hand over Albus' mouth, motioning for him to stay calm and still. After what seemed like a lifetime, Peeves finally turned back towards the ink, which was still puffing strong.

Seeing their chance, both the boys snuck away as quickly and quietly as possible, and made their way around the bend. They had done it! The cupboard was right there, innocent and ready to be rigged.

Albus, who was a master at placing stink bombs, expertly connected the bombs to a long strand of thin, clear fishing line, and tied it to the door handle. Scorpious placed a few more bombs on the ground, for when Filch would step into the cupboard. Albus couldn't help snooping a bit and was searching the precarious piles of belongings (in which he found a thong, adult diapers, and a book that was labeled "diary") when he saw something flash in the corner of his eye.

But it was too late.

Peeves, in his devilish way, had pulled the string attached to the doorknob. Stink bombs started going off everywhere, pouring their wet, sticky smell all over Albus and Scorpious. In a startled confusion, Scorpious had stepped on two of the five stink bombs on the floor, which went off also, and Albus, in all his clumsy glory, stepped on the other three. By the time all the bombs had finished, Filch's closet was covered, all right, but so were Albus and Scorpious.

It looked like they had done the job too well.

They could barely take a step before Headmistress McGonagall, Filch, and a very unhappy Slughorn were standing before them. And to make things worse, Vera Quimby had just happened to be walking by and saw the whole explosion. She was now standing behind them with a shocked expression on her face.

Normally, Albus preferred brunettes, but Vera's blond locks drove him crazy. And he loved how brutally honest she was. The fact that she was seeing this; him all stinky and dirty with sweat stains at his armpits, was not a good thing. In fact, Albus was mortified.

However, mortification turned to absolute humiliation when Filch took both him and Scorpious by the scruffs of their necks and dragged them to McGonagall's office. When he risked a glance at her, she was laughing.

There went his chance of ever impressing the beautiful Vera Quimby.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Scorpious Malfoy

Scorpious couldn't believe it. It was his fifth year at Hogwarts- his fifth year of being the stealthiest person around- and he had been caught. Not to mention that it was in his own prank. He cursed Peeves and every ghost that ever existed while he was being dragged down the corridors to McGonagall's office.

The headmistress' office, which was usually cozy and warm with a lit fireplace, gave Scorpious a sense of foreboding now. His father would hear about this. And he could promise you himself; it would not be pretty. Albus' usual howler would be nothing compared to what would be awaiting Scorpious at home over the holidays.

"Well boys, how does it feel to be caught in your own trap?" McGonagall asked with raised eyebrows.

Albus and Scorpious looked at each other.

"Pretty damn humiliating," Albus replied, his mouth getting in the way of his brain again.

McGonagall's mouth pinched up as if she had just tasted a sour lemon. She leaned back in her stone seat and massaged the bridge of her nose.

"Since this is Mr. Malfoy's first offense," she opened her eyes, "And he is a prefect, I will let him off with a warning."

Scorpious' whole body relaxed and his face melted into joyous relief. McGonagall turned to Albus.

"You will receive two weeks of detention with Mr. Filch. Maybe he'll have you clean out his closet that you are so fond of."

Albus' mouth dropped open.

"But, but, we did the sa –"

"Enough, Potter! You are both dismissed."

Scorpious watched as Albus stood and glared at the headmistress. "Why can't I be let off as well?"

McGonagall looked at Scorpious with an exasperated expression. "Go, Malfoy, and scrub that stink off." Scorpious jogged out and left Al to his own devices. His mouth got him into that one; surely it could get him back out.

He went a few steps down the staircase until he thought of Albus up there, defending himself without that stupid filter he never seemed to have. Scorpious debated going back up and was staring at the office as he took a few more steps down and ran into somebody. He whirled around and was horrified to see the last person he had ever wanted to see him like this; covered in stink juice. It was Rose Weasley. She was holding a stack of parchment that was covered with writing and flying everywhere.

"Ooph!" Rose cried before Scorpious instinctively steadied her. "Oh, thanks Scorp –" She stopped as she drew in a breath and was attacked with a series of coughs. "What is that awful smell?"

Malfoy's ears reddened. "Um, stink bombs." He decided it was a good time to change the subject, and bent down to retrieve the papers he had so gracefully spilled. "Here, let me get that." Everything was neatly dated and prettily written, and looked like journal entries. He averted his eyes politely as he handed them back to her. She didn't seem embarrassed at all.

"Really?" Rose asked. "I know how to help with that!" She smiled and grabbed his arm. "Come on!"

….

Some people had glared at Scorpious as he passed down the hall, and he had a feeling that it wasn't just because he stunk (literally). He should've been used to it by now, but it still angered him. Just because his dad made those choices didn't mean that Scorpious ever would.

He felt someone watching him and looked up. Rose was staring, curious. "You're distracted." She observed.

Scorpious shook his head sharply. "I know. Sorry." _Keep it positive,_ he thought. Rose held something up in her hand. It looked like an old, dried out finger with long, straggly hairs sticking out of it in every direction possible. Scorpious made a face.

"What is that?" he asked, still dripping with stink.

"That, my friend, is Dellis Root. Only giants can grow it, since it has to be fertilized with their dung." Rose replied easily. Scorpious, on the other hand, gagged.

"Okay, okay. Too many details. Will it get this stuff off of me?"

"In a potion it will!" Rose beamed. "I guess it's your lucky day!"

"And why would this be my lucky day?"

"I _love _potions. It's my best subject."

"Really?"

"Why do you think we're in the potions room?"

Scorpious thought about it, and realized how stupid he had sounded. Of course he needed a potion. They were in the room with all the right supplies to make one.

"Good one." He finally replied.

Scorpious watched as Rose brewed a concoction for his smelly skin. He couldn't help but watch her. Her hair was brilliant; dark and red and long. She smelled like strawberries. And her _eyes!_ They were so big and green; she was so smart and funny. He was willing to bet anything that she could be an amazing keeper! He liked girls like that. You know, Quidditch girls…

"You really should try out for the team." Scorpious announced. Startled, Rose looked up with wide eyes, and then slowly started to shake her head. She glanced back to her potion, which she was stirring slowly, before answering.

"No, I can't." Fear had crept into her voice. "I'm not good enough."

Scorpious rolled his eyes. "Rose. That's the worst excuse ever. I've seen you play – you're fantastic!"

"You've seen me play?" she asked curiously.

"Yes! I've been at your past four family reunions."

"_You have?_" She sounded surprised.

"Of course! Albus invited me after my, er, unfortunate experience at mine." He wasn't going to adventure into that story. It included a bunch of family drama, a few unforgivable curses thrown back and forth, and someone's head shoved up the Christmas ham. It wasn't a very pretty night, but it was surely unforgettable. The Malfoy's would be talking about it for years.

"Oh! I remember. My dad told me to stay away from y – I, I mean, my dad. Kept me busy with… umm…" She looked up with a repentant expression in her eyes. "Sorry. I didn't want you to know that."

Scorpious examined his shoes, which had become scuffed from running through the halls constantly. He would have to polish them. "He thinks I'm a replica of my father, doesn't he?"

Rose nodded, making a small noise at the back of her throat. "But you aren't! You are… nice."

Scorpious smiled. "Yes. I am very nice." The old sparkle snuck into his eyes again, and he became his normal self. Rose added what looked like the last ingredient and peered into the potion.

"There!" She shouted triumphantly. "Meet your new best friend; Smell-Be-Gone!" Scorpious laughed at the spur of the moment name and decided that he could have some fun with this.

"You know, I'm actually kind of starting to like the smell…"

Rose's eyes went flat. "Oh no you don't! I spent two hours making this for you and…" She faded out at the sound of Scorpious' laughter, and sighed.

"Three weeks and you already know me so well." Scor ladled the potion into one large flask and fastened the lid. He hesitated for a moment, and then opened his mouth.

"You know, I would really like it if you came to tryouts on Monday. Just to try it out, at least." He stood up and started to walk away. "Just think about it, okay?" Rose nodded, and finally broke into a smile.

"I will."

Scorpious strode down the hall and thought about how he had delayed the prank today to bring Rose Weasley the book she had asked for. Now, he couldn't even remember the name of it, let alone why she wanted it. Just that she wanted it from _him._ He smiled, looking down at his hands and realizing that, along with the flask, he was holding one of the entries that Rose had dropped. He started to unfold it when he thought better of it, and tucked it safely in the chest at the foot of his bed.

After making sure the trunk was locked and secure, he gave himself a sponge bath with the potion, which did in fact take the stink off, and plotted all the ways he could take revenge on Peeves.

But the true thing that was on his mind, the real thought behind the mess of desires and dreams, was one sentence that meant the world to Scorpious. _He would never be like his father._ And that, he was certain of.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Rose Weasley

Rose Weasley was wrapped up warmly to deflect the chilly wind that pulled crisply at her deep red hair and bit at her nose. Fortunately, the Hogsmede trip was today and Rose finally got a well-deserved brake from her studying. Her mother had always said that the beginning and the end of the year was when you should work the hardest; the beginning to get a good head start, and the end, of course, so she could pass her N.E.W.T.S and what not. Even though the season had not broken past September, Rose had already worn herself out and decided it was time for her to relax a bit. Of course, this was almost impossible to do now that she had half-heartedly given Scorpious a promise to _think_ about trying out.

What a stupid promise that had been, anyways. Rose had always felt this pressure to be amazing. Her whole family, which was big, and loud, and absolutely brilliant, was the best family anyone could wish for, except for the teensy fact that Rose felt insignificant next to them. Her uncle was Harry Potter for crying out loud! And her _parents._

Though Rose's mind was excellent, no one could surpass that of her mother's. And her father, well, he had fought side by side with Harry Potter in the battle against the dark lord. So had her mother, and her aunt Ginny, and her grandparents, and every stinking person that ever lived, it seemed. All Rose wanted was to be amazing like her family.

Even though it seemed she had been given an immense amount of talent in Quidditch, Rose felt as if it didn't matter if she was _good,_ or even _good enough. _She had to be fantastic, and everybody expected it. At least, everybody expected it in Rose's mind.

She was snapped out of her spiraling thoughts by Vera, who was stretched out the bench by the lake on Hogwarts grounds. "Do you suppose James will ever fancy me?" she sighed, staring at the tall sixth year who was lounging by the other side of the shore. Rose rolled her eyes and pulled at her chunky knit hat, which was getting itchy.

"Sure, Vera. Can we leave now?" Vera Quimby always seemed to have this single question on her mind. She rolled over and rested her chin on her hands.

"He's a handsome bloke. What if we got married?" She seemed enlightened by this idea.

"Vera." Rose said flatly, growing colder by the minute. "Everybody's leaving. See Albus and Scor? They're waiting for us."

Vera ignored Rose and sat up, her eyes growing more glazed by the second. "And we could live on the countryside, with eight kids and a dog; all nestled happily in our cozy home with a warm fireplace."

"Vera Quimby."

"And we would name one of the kids Violet. I've always loved that name…"

"Vera!" Rose snapped. Vera seemed to finally realize that she had been being yelled at.

"Oops! Sorry, Rosy. Got a little carried away!" She muttered, pulling herself off of the rickety bench. They walked together towards Al and Scor, and were now all left as stragglers of the group.

"Why don't you just tell James how you feel? You know, with your whole 'honesty is the best policy' thing?" Rose wondered, casting her glance towards Scorpious. His cheeks were rosy and red, and he looked like a little kid. Rose chuckled to herself, but Vera didn't seem to notice.

"You know, honesty really is becoming quite a hassle, and all that 'bluntness is best' junk… I think it's best if I drop that nonsense." Vera's voice quivered. Rose had never seen her like this.

"What? What happened to 'the truth hurts'? You know, you're life motto!" Rose was startled, what in the world had gotten into her friend? Vera just stared at her, then something seemed to click in her eyes. She shook her head sharply and looked back at Rose.

"You're right, of course! Sorry, I was having a bit of a meltdown there. I guess I may tell James that I fancy him…" By the time they had reached the boys, Vera was her normal old self.

"Hey, Al! Scor!" Vera chirped, taking a sideways glance at Rose. Rose hid her blush behind her hair and changed the subject.

"We'd better be off! We're going to be the last ones to the Three Broomsticks!"

It was a cold but short walk to the pub and in no time the four of them were crammed into a booth and sipping down their warm butter beers. Rose's cheeks were now red from the head, instead of the cold. Her butter beer left a golden mustache on her upper lip and Scorpious started laughing heartily. Albus wiped it off for her and soon all three of them had joined in the laughter. Everything seemed to glow to Rose; maybe it was the drink, but it shouldn't have been too strong. She decided not to drink anymore and ordered a hot chocolate from the wench that stopped by their booth.

It was after she took a few sips from the chocolate that she realized Vera was no longer in the booth with them.

"Guys. Guys! GUYS!" Rose shouted, trying to get their attention. They were still a little jubilant from their drinks. "Where's Vera?" Neither of them were worried; claiming she had excused herself to the ladies room ten minutes ago. The truthfulness in Albus' eyes gave Rose comfort and she downed the rest of her hot chocolate. Soon, though, it had been more than a half hour and Vera was still not back yet. Rose decided to check the bathroom.

The small hallway was quiet and abandoned, besides a lone couple who was snogging in the dark corner. Rose entered the bathroom and called out for Vera, but there was no reply. She finally checked all the stalls, which were all eerily empty.

A dark feeling started to grow in the pit of Rose's stomach as she walked back down the hallway. And then she recognized the dark figures in the corner of the hall. A tall bloke with dark brown hair and a flash of a small, blond haired girl gave Rose enough conviction to march over and pull the two apart. She could barely believe her eyes. Vera Quimby was snogging her cousin, James.

Well, the honesty thing had seemed to have gone well.

"Vera Quimby! You scared me! I thought you were missing!" Rose was breathing heavily from her previous almost panic attack. Vera shrugged.

"Sorry." And she went back to snogging James. Rose was disgusted. James looked like he was eating her face.

"Have fun then." Rose growled, irked and irritated.

When she returned to the booth, Scorpious and Albus both had finished the last of their drinks and were talking animatedly about Quidditch tryouts. _Good Lord, _Rose thought, _here it comes._

"Yes! And Rose here," Scorpious looked at Rose triumphantly, "Has promised to think about trying out!" Albus was astonished.

"You're kidding! My Rose? Rose Weasley?"

"Don't act so surprised." Rose scowled. Albus' expression immediately sobered.

"By the way, where is Vera?" There was a protective edge to his voice that made Rose suspicious.

"Snogging your prat brother, James. What a traitor." Rose instantly wished she hadn't said anything. Albus went a sickly pale color that wasn't normal, even for this cold of a night.

"She's. Snogging. James." Albus sagged. An inquisitive look stole its way into Rose's eye.

"Why? What does it mean to you?"

"Vera Quimby! He's snogging Vera Quimby?" Albus muttered.

"Quite passionately, actually. It'll take a whole team of Aurors to separate those two."

"No! How could he! He knows that she's mine! I have dibbs!" Albus shouted.

"Dibbs?"

"I called her! He called Olivia Steinbeck! We had a damn deal!" Albus was furious, cursing and shouting. Finally, Scorpious calmed him down. Unfortunately, Albus was resigned the rest of the night and proclaimed that he didn't feel well enough for more butter beer. The whole group ended up heading back to Hogwarts within the hour, since Albus was so much of a drag that Rose and Scor couldn't enjoy themselves properly.

The common room was nice and warm, just like the three broomsticks, but left Rose feeling tired. Exhaustion swept over her, and she ended up going to bed early, forgetting all about her dear friend, who was snogging her cousin.

….

The next morning, Rose awoke with an awful taste in her mouth. It didn't matter how many times she brushed her teeth; the taste was not leaving. Rose eventually found a charm in an old spell book she found at the bottom of her trunk; _Household Charms and Tricks for Dummies._ After her hair was pulled back and her mascara was applied, Rose tiptoed down the stairs to the common room, hoping to get some reading done for History of Magic.

So she was surprised when she found James, crashed on the couch that Saturday morning. She plopped on the seat next to him, purposely waking him up and sending him, flailing, onto the floor.

"Oi!" He cried. "What was that for?" He was rubbing the back of his head as he sat up.

"That," Rose replied coldly, "Was for snogging my friend." James hoisted himself back onto the sofa. "Speaking of, where is Vera anyways?" Rose asked.

"I dunno. Thought she left with you." James was falling asleep again. Rose kicked him.

"No. She didn't leave with us."

"Well, she said she was going to." James' eyes were still cold.

"James Potter, you listen to me!" His eyes snapped open. "Vera Quimby did not come home with us and she is not in her bed upstairs! Where is she?"

Rose was starting to panic; she could feel her hands shaking. James stared at her, his eyes wide and honest.

"Rose, I don't know where she is."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Scorpious Malfoy

Scorpious sat on the couch of Gryffindor common room, reading an article out of _The Daily Prophet_ with Rose Weasley, who was fuming.

"Seven unlikely students apparently went missing during the Hogwarts Hogsmede trip; all last seen at seven different locations, including Amy Dessen, Ryan Hanson, Vera Quimby, Apollo Feildrocc, Terracotta May Zunis, Isabell Christiensen, and Michael Cartwright. Insider tells the Prophet that Hogwarts security is on the downgrade and has been for a long…"

The rest of the article was gossip and complete rubbish an "insider" spilled.

"Seven people?" Rose cried. "Seven people missing and all they can talk about are made-up security plans? What are they doing to find them?" Scorpious shook his head.

"I don't know. The _Prophet_ doesn't seem to care much about that…" He searched the article a little bit more, and found one single sentence at the very end.

"It says, 'Efforts to find these missing students have not been disclosed as of yet.'"

Scorpious walked over to the window, as though he could find answers there. Rose started pacing the room, seeing nothing and saying nothing. Scorpious could tell that she was thinking hard; so was he.

It was in this state that Albus burst into the room, hair wild and green eyes weary.

"McGonagall wants to see us." He was just looking at Rose as he said that, and then transferred his gaze to Scor. "_All_ of us."

And so, for the second time that week, Scorpious found himself in the headmistress' office yet again. This visit was no less tense and no less suspenseful than the one only a few mere days ago. McGonagall wasn't in her stone chair this time; instead, she was standing near a large pensive that looked rather peculiar in the old room.

"Potter, Weasley, Malfoy." She greeted each of them by name. "Please make yourselves comfortable." Her accent was even more clipped and pronounced and Scorpious knew it was bad. His breathing got harder as he awaited the bad news, or whatever it was McGonagall was going to say.

"Well," the headmistress sighed, seeming a little more relaxed after looking out the window. "I have something I need you three to do for me." Not one person uttered a single word; they just waited. McGonagall sat down in her stone chair. Scorpious noticed for the first time that it had the Hogwarts coat of arms engraved upon it.

"I'm sure you have already read the _Prophet_ today." She started, pulling off her glasses and fiddling with them. Both Scorpious and Rose nodded. "And know that the plans to find these missing students have not been revealed yet." _Get on with it, McGonagall_, Scorpious thought.

"Yes, we know. Professor, what is this all about?" Albus asked curiously.

Minerva McGonagall took a deep breath. "You are that plan."

"_What?_ Are you _mental?_" Albus cried out. He put his hand over his mouth after he said it. "Sorry, Professor. But us? How are we going to – we can't do – how?"

"Thank you for your complete doubt in my decision, Albus. But I am afraid that you three are our only hope. The Ministry won't get involved, as they're dealing with multiple other missing cases of important adults. And the teachers, well, we are bound by Wizarding Law, as we have already agreed to help the Auror department with the adult cases. We did not expect our _students _to go missing." She explained.

"And the Ministry won't make an exception? Surely they've got to realize how important it is to find these students! They have their own department to handle "important" missing persons cases!" Rose explained, looking drained.

"We've already tried that, dear. But the contract is unbreakable." McGonagall sighed. She looked like she could use a good, strong drink.

"Why us, then?" Scorpious asked. "Why can't the seventh years do it? They're bigger and stronger and, well, smarter."

McGonagall stared at Scorpious with a blunt expression on her face. "We have a few bright souls in that class, Mr. Malfoy, but that is all. Frankly, you three are the best chance we've got."

All three student's mouths dropped open.

"Look at Miss. Granger, here, the top of the class. She takes after her mother." McGonagall continued, gesturing toward Rose who was blushing furiously. "Or you, Scorpious. You did not become the Quidditch captain for nothing. You are very strategic and know how to formulate a plan. And Albus here has the guts and sheer will of his father. All three things will be needed desperately in the attempt to find her."

"Wait, her? I thought we were supposed to find them!" Albus cried.

"Oh no, child, not even I could do that. The kidnappings were much too quiet. No, I need you to find _her_, the person that is our best chance at finding the students. But even finding her is difficult. It will require much dedication and time."

"Who is she?" Albus questioned.

"Do you except the assignment?" McGonagall countered with a raised eyebrow.

"Good Lord," Rose interrupted, rising and putting her hands on the table. "Yes, we except! Now who is she?"

"She is an old professor here. Perhaps your Uncle has told you about her. Though I'm not sure that they were very fond of each other…" McGonagall dazed off into her own thoughts.

"Professor." Scorpious groaned.

"What? Oh, yes. Her name is Professor Trelawney."

"Yes! Dad has told me about her! She's that old bat of a teacher who used to teach Divination." Albus recalled, making a face.

"Yes, dear. Unfortunately, she went mad after the war and ran off into the Forbidden Forest. We have no idea where she is now. In fact, she may even still be _in_ the forest."

"I don't understand," Scorpious puzzled, "How will she help?" McGonagall hesitated.

"Let's just say that, she speaks differently than you and I do."

…..

The discussion was over after that. The three of them were to leave on Monday to find this Trelawney person and bring information back, and the only thing they had to go on was the Forbidden Forest. Scorpious was packing his rucksack when he spotted Albus, who was nearly tearing his hair out.

"You okay, mate?" Scorpious asked, concerned. "Remember, lighting your drapes on fire again is not a good way to relieve stress." Albus chuckled and looked up.

"No, no, James and I are having a row."

"You and James are _always_ having a row." Scorpious observed.

"I know, I know, but this time it's different. It's _important!_" Albus groaned, shoving his hands in his pockets. "James is going to steal my girl. He says she loves him." Scorpious remained silent. Albus looked down. "Maybe she does, but I lo – he can't go play with her like that. She's going to get hurt." Scorpious nodded.

"Plus," Albus added wryly, "She's mine."

"That, she is." Scorpious muttered to make Albus feel better. He picked up a tuft of hair and threw it in the trash. "Everything will work out, mate, don't you worry."

Suddenly, the door opened and, lo and behold, Rose Weasley strode into the boy's dormitory without a worry on her face. Both the boys felt violated in some strange way, and were glad that there were no other boys in the dormitory.

Rose sat down and stared both Albus and Scorpious down. "Are you guys ready to find this Trelawney bat?" she asked plainly. The three of them looked at each other.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Scorpious replied. That, he would come to find out, was not a true statement.


End file.
